goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The New Super Mario Bros. Super Show
The New Super Mario Bros. Super Show! was a TV show based on New Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo DS, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and New Super Mario Bros. U for the Wii U. The show was produced directly for syndication. The series ran on Vyond Network from June 20, 2013, through December 20, 2016 with 3 seasons and 26 episodes in each season. The show is currently in reruns since December 21, 2016. Cast * Mario * Luigi * Yellow Toad * Blue Toad * Boom Boom * Boss Sumo Bro * Magikoopa * Lemmy Koopa * Morton Koopa Jr. * Larry Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Roy Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa * Bowser Jr. * Bowser * Yoshis * Balloon Baby Yoshis * Bubble Baby Yoshis * Glowing Baby Yoshis * Princess Peach * Toad * Nabbit * Dragoneel * Flipruses * Ice Piranha Plants * Piranha Pod * Waddlewings * Banzai Bills * Banzai Bill Cannons * Bloopers * Bob-ombs * Boos * Boomerang Bros. * Bullet Bills * Cannons * Chain Chomps * Cheep Cheeps * Dry Bones * Fire Bars * Fire Bros. * Fire Piranha Plants * Goombas * Hammer Bros. * Ice Bros. * Koopa Paratroopas * Koopa Troopas * Lakitus * Monty Moles * Piranha Plants * Pokeys * River Piranha Plants * Sledge Bros. * Spikes * Thwomps * Urchins * Wigglers Lyrics Plumber Rap : Plumber Rap Part 1 We're the Mario Brothers, and plumbing's our game We're not like the others who get all the fame If your sink is in trouble, you can call us on the double We're faster than the others, you'll be hooked on the Brothers, uh! H-hooked on the brothers Gimme gimme, gimme gimme! Yo, you're in for a treat, so hang on to your seat Get ready for adventure and remarkable feats You'll meet Koopa, the Troopas, the Princess, and the others Hangin' with the plumbers, you'll be hooked on the brothers! To the bridge! Uh, uh! I said-a h-h-h-h-hooked on the brothers! The brothers! The brothers! Plumber Rap Part 2 (animated episodes intro) It's the Mario Brothers and plumbing's their game Found the secret warp zone while working on the drain Lend the princess a hand in the mushroom land Join the action with the plumbers, you'll be hooked on the brothers! Now... Evil Koopa and his Troopas are up to misbehavin' They kidnapped the princess; Mushroom Land needs savin' Abusin' and confusin', everybody discovers They can't help but be hooked on the brothers, uh! Do the Mario (closing credits) Do the Mario! Swing your arms from side to side Come on, it's time to go! Do the Mario! Take one step, and then again Let's do the Mario, all together now! You got it! It's the Mario! Do the Mario! Swing your arms from side to side Come on, it's time to go! Do the Mario! Take one step, and then again Let's do the Mario, all together now! Come on now, just like that! Differences from the New Super Mario Bros., New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and New Super Mario Bros U.